


Wish on stars above (For the ones we love)

by admirabletragedy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Klaus closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against Dave's collarbone and Dave traces circles into Klaus’ back, pushing up his boyfriend's sweater when it gets in the way.“It's Christmas tomorrow,” Klaus mumbles, relaxing under Dave’s hands.Dave hums, fingers entangling in Klaus’ hair.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Wish on stars above (For the ones we love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/gifts).



> • For BBirdy, whose fic updates always make me smile... happy holidays <3
> 
> • Title is from “This is Christmas,” by the Goo Goo Dolls

“ONE HOUR, KLAUS!”

Rolling his eyes, Klaus shouts something unintelligible back to Diego. Dave snorts out a laugh.

“I MEAN IT!” Diego’s voice periodically fades, as he walks through the house, “Your ass better be at the kitchen table in sixty or I'm feeding your salad to the pigeons!”

“Leave me alone or I swear I’ll burn every last one of your stupid fucking harnesses, Diego!”

Diego's response is cut short by a loudly shut door and Allison's dragged out, “ _and_ that's enough of that.”

Klaus just collapses back down against Dave, whose back is pressed into Klaus’ mattress. Grinning, Klaus tilts his head and looks up, “Well, sweetheart, one hour ‘til dinner.”

Dave huffs out a laugh, pulling Klaus up until they’re lying side-by-side, hands caught between their chests, “You’re ridiculous.”

Sobering, Dave pushes a strand of Klaus’ hair behind his ear, “I've missed you.”

Klaus lets out a shaky breath, wrapping an arm and leg around Dave and pulling him close.

“God, I've missed you too.”

Klaus closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against Dave's collarbone and Dave traces circles into Klaus’ back, pushing up his boyfriend's sweater when it gets in the way.

“It's Christmas tomorrow,” Klaus mumbles, relaxing under Dave’s hands.

Dave hums, fingers entangling in Klaus’ hair.

It sounds like a statement but Dave knows Klaus well enough to hear the question, “I don't mind celebrating.”

Klaus grins, lopsided and sweet, “You’re gonna regret saying that after having to spend all day with my family.”

Dave closes his eyes, “Nope. They’re important to you and you’re important to me.”

Tightening his leg where it's hooked over Dave's waist, Klaus surges forward, rolling Dave onto his back and stretching out across his chest.

Smiling, Dave closes the distance, pressing his lips to Klaus’ and just enjoying this moment. Enjoying them. And what they have.

The light from the sunset filters through the window and casts a warm glow over Klaus’ room, painting them in shades of amber. The duvet has long since been pushed to the end of the bed, tangled around their feet. Dave wouldn't change it for the world.

Klaus sighs, sliding to the side until he’s only half on top of Dave and settling back down with his cheek resting on Dave's shoulder. The arm that isn't trapped against the wall is cast over Dave, pulling him close enough that Dave thinks they might combine into one.

He doesn't mind one bit, of course, and shifts to get comfortable, his legs tangling with Klaus’ own legging-covered limbs. Splaying a hand over the small of Klaus’ back, within the warmth of his hoodie, Dave lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

As though from miles away, Dave can make out the sounds of Klaus’ siblings moving around in the kitchen, the clinking of pots and pans following suit, and Dave turns his head, pressing his chin against Klaus’ unruly curls.

“I love you.”

Klaus yawns, his jaw popping, as he rubs his face against Dave’s shirt in a semi-nod, “I love you, too.”

Holding Klaus just that much tighter, Dave falls asleep, feeling as though he's finally, truly, at home.


End file.
